The Bedroom Adventures of the Glee Boys
by PrinceAmell
Summary: Short, infrequent journey's into the bedroom lives of our male New Directions. Heavy slash, won't be updated regularly.


**I own nothing except my mindless plot bunnies.**

**Slight S3 AU**

_**Letterman's Are Hot.**_

Kurt Hummel wasn't going to deny it. Letterman jacket's turned him on. Maybe that was why the only boy who didn't make his pants tight in glee was Artie. That wasn't to say Artie wasn't packing downstairs, but without the image of himself being able to rip off one of those sexy jacket's Kurt could safely say he wouldn't taking Artie to bed anytime soon. The other four men in glee, however, were a totally different story. As Kurt stretched out on his bed he couldn't help but smirk, his mind casting back to last year after the New Directions and the Warblers' had drawn at Sectionals. Finn and Rachel had broken up and the taller teenager had come home full of rage, which had strangely resulted in awesome anger sex for the two stepbrothers. Since then Finn had found it difficult to look Kurt in the eye, which the slightly older boy had found hilarious, especially whenever his foot would brush Finn's under the dinner table or Kurt winked at him from across the room and Finn made that stupid gassy face that he gets whenever he popped a boner.

The pale boy let out a yawn and pulled out his headphones, ignoring the melodious tones of Celine Dion for a moment as he listened to the boys downstairs. As was usual on the weekends Carole and his Dad were in DC so Finn and Kurt had the house to themselves, and as was also usual Finn was having a 'glee guys' party that Kurt, by unwritten rule, wasn't invited to. He knew they'd be playing Halo or something equally as mindless on the Xbox that Finn had taken from his room and wired up to the sixty inch screen in the living room (something Burt normally didn't allow). Normally Kurt would be with the girls, seeing as most of them had boyfriends that were currently downstairs, but Sugar's father had paid for an 'all girl's weekend' in Florida which Kurt sadly wasn't involved in and Blaine was spending the weekend at Cooper's in LA. Still, it gave the countertenor time at home which he thought he would be able to spend working on his NYADA audition but with all the noise downstairs he couldn't concentrate, so instead he found himself laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he listened to his possible audition songs over and over again and felt his eyelids slowly flutter shut.

When Kurt's eyes reopened he saw the sun had long since set, rain pelting hard against his window and the noise downstairs had quietened somewhat. Maybe they'd gone away? Kurt could only hope. Well, he certainly wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep for a while now so he decided to get comfy and watch a movie. He stood up off of the bed and stretched, grinning as he heard his back crack. Kurt walked over to his DVD shelf, shedding his clothes as he did. By the time he had crossed the room and was selecting a DVD he was dressed in nothing but his flatteringly tight Calvin Klein briefs, bent over slightly as he scanned through his film collection. That was when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Puck, do you not know how to knock?" Kurt growled, turning around and crossing his arms at the football player. Puck was obviously trying to keep his eyes anywhere except Kurt's (respectable) bulge, and stared firmly at a patch of wall behind the smaller teen as he spoke.

"Finn, Mike and Artie have gone out for pizza." Puck said nervously. "Sam and I were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us while we waited?"

"What, and then be exiled to my room when they return? No thanks."

"Ahw come on man, I didn't mean that." Puck explained, stepping a little closer to Kurt. "I'll share my pizza with you as well."

"I don't eat that disgusting food anyway." Kurt sniped, poking Puck firm in the chest, seemingly not caring that the boy was in his room while he was almost naked. "Besides, I'm sure the others wouldn't want me around."

"Princess, you know we all love you. It's just."

"Finn. I know, Puck." Kurt smirked a little. If only Puck knew the full story.

"I know why's nervous around you, y'know." Puck said slyly, his own grin appearing on his face. Kurt suddenly paled.

"Excuse me?"

"He told me about you and him last Christmas." Puck's grin continued to grow as he advanced on Kurt, taking slow, deliberate steps and backing Kurt up until the other boy walked into his bed and fell onto it, Puck leaning over him. "Finn and I are a lot closer than you think." When Puck said 'closer' he grabbed his crotch, licking his lips slightly.

"You mean?" Kurt babbled. He had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous. Perhaps because he had always fantasised about this but never expected it to actually happen.

"Dude, I'm a sex machine. I don't care if it's a guy or a girl, as long as they're good at it." Puck grinned, placing his hands on either side of Kurt as he straddled his waist and their lips crashed together. Kurt's brain seemed to totally shut down but his body was soon to pick up. He pulled his legs from between Puck's and wrapped them around the other boy's waist, his hands gripping the long, messy Mohawk as he tried to pull Puck closer into him, their bodies grinding into each other. Puck leaned up and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling it towards his crotch and rubbing the countertenor's hand on the bulge in his jeans.

"Feel's like the Puckasaurus lives up to his name." Kurt winked, ripping off Puck's letterman and throwing it onto his bedroom floor, Puck ripping off his own vest. "Stand up." Kurt ordered, watching eagerly as Puck did so, unbuckling his own belt as he pulled it off and Kurt quickly yanked his jeans down. "You went commando?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised as Puck's hard, shaven eight inch member sprung out to meet him.

"Does it matter?" Puck growled, grabbing Kurt's hand and pushing it down to his cock. Kurt teased him a little at first, licking the tip as the first crack of thunder sounded outside before taking the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue around the tip as his hand drifted up Puck's chest, reaching up and gently tweaking his nipple ring, eliciting a guttural moan from the Jewish boy. "Urgh!" Puck growled, putting his hands behind Kurt's hand as he begun to fuck the smaller boy's face, his balls slapping against Kurt's chin. Kurt moved away, taking Puck's dick out of his mouth and licked from the base to the tip, grinning as Puck shuddered in delight. He then stood up, kissing Puck roughly as he shed his brief's and pulled him back onto the bed. They continued to roughly make out as Puck rubbed his cock against Kurt's, causing them both to groan. Puck's eager mouth moved onto Kurt's neck, nibbling and sucking on the alabaster skin.

"Fuck me, Puck!" Kurt growled as he yanked on Puck's Mohawk. It was then that a knock came on the door.

"Guys, the other's got caught in the" Sam said as he walked in, looking at his phone before he looked up to see the two boys dry humping on the bed "storm." Kurt and Puck looked up at Sam, their limbs still entangled in one another and Puck's mouth still on Kurt's neck, blowing gently and causing him to shudder.

"Urgh." Kurt moaned, his eyes fluttering in delight before glaring up at Sam, who was staring wide eyed. "Sam, you have three options here." Kurt moaned as he said 'options', Puck nibbling on his neck. "You can stand there and watch, join in or get the fuck out!" Sam closed the door slowly, leaning against it as he took in the scene. Puck, seemingly unfazed, continued to bite at Kurt's neck and palm his genitals.

"Sammy likes to watch." Puck whispered. "First." Kurt could feel the grin on Puck's face as he watched Sam slowly take off his letterman, followed by the rest of his clothes until he was stood there in nothing but his boxers, his right hand slowly descending beneath his waistband while his left hand slowly moved along his perfectly muscled stomach and chest. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Sam, who was now massaging his growing member, but was soon brought back into his own bed as he felt Puck's hot mouth descending on his cock.

"Oh my God!" Kurt groaned, wrapping his toned thighs around Puck's head and running his hands across Puck's head. Kurt looked towards Sam briefly as Puck gave him an expert blowjob to find the boy had dropped his boxers completely and was now stroking his hard, fully erect, easily eight inch cock. That, however, was the only similarity Sam and Puck had. Sam's skin was a lighter tone than Puck's and, Kurt was surprisingly turned on to see that, Sam allowed his pubes to grow out slightly, giving himself a well trimmed golden-brown dusting of pubic hair. Kurt whined slightly when Puck took his cock out of his mouth, but grinned when he saw the boy pull a sachet of lube out of jeans. "Really, Puckerman?"

"Always prepared Princess." Puck winked, slathering some of it onto his right index finger and middle finger. "You in Evans?"

"Not yet." Sam answered gruffly as he walked towards the bed, straddling Kurt's chest, his cock hitting Kurt on the chin as the head touched his lips. Kurt understood immediately, repositioning his head and taking the first inch into his mouth. His cock twitched as Sam groaned in pleasure just as Puck begun to rub the lube on Kurt's tight hole, gently slipping his finger inside and rubbing. Kurt moaned in pleasure onto Sam's cock, making the blonde push further into Kurt's mouth.

"You want it too, Evans?" Kurt asked, to which Sam furiously nodded and Puck inserted the index finger of his left hand into Sam's eagerly waiting hole, causing the blonde to begin furiously fucking Kurt's face.

"Switch it up." Sam barked.

"You ready to get fucked, Princess?" Puck asked as Sam climbed off of Kurt.

"Oh God yes!" Kurt growled, grabbing Sam's hair and pulling him down into a ferocious kiss before turning on Puck with just as much sexual anger. "First, make out for me."

"I like bossy Kurt." Puck grinned, leaning over to Sam and pulling him onto the bed, Puck leaning over him as the two jock's made out, their long, thick cocks rubbing together while Kurt leaned against the footboard of his bed, stroking his cock with his right hand as he gently fingered himself with his left. He continued to watch them, watch one of his most secret fantasies, for about five minutes before he grew bored.

"So, who's fucking me."

"Both of us." Sam growled, Puck getting off of him as he pulled Kurt on. Puck pulled out two condoms and a few more sachet's of lube as Kurt and Sam kissed feverishly, rolling Sam's on with his mouth and his own with his hand. He then squirted a generous amount onto each of their cock's and grabbed Kurt's hips, gently lowering him onto Sam's thick, hard cock. Kurt squealed in delight as Sam wasted no time in thrusting his hips upward, with skills only a stripper could have, and hitting Kurt's sweet spot straight away.

"Fucking yes Sam!" Kurt shrieked, gyrating his own hips downwards to meet each of Sam's thirst, giggling with pleasure as Sam's firm hand slapping his ass cheeks.

"Ready for me, Princess?" Puck breathed into Kurt's ear.

"Yes Puck, please." Kurt whimpered. Sam stopped his thrusting, allowing Puck to slide his fingers in beside Sam's cock and widen Kurt further until he was ready. Kurt cried out in pain as a second, equally thick cock, was pushed inside of him. Puck entered him from behind while Sam was beneath him. The pain was soon taken over by pleasure as both boys begun to pump into him at alternate times, however, and Sam's hand wrapped around Kurt's cock and pulled on it in time with his thrusting.

"Ahw fuck, I'm gonna cum." Sam growled, yanking Kurt down to kiss him.

"Me too, God Kurt, you're so tight!" Puck howled, spanking Kurt firmly on the ass.

"Oh fuck, just a little longer." Kurt hissed, his nails digging into Sam's shoulder's as he felt the orgasm building up within him. By some miraculous coincidence all three boys screamed out their pleasure at once as Puck and Sam cummed, followed by Kurt spraying all over Sam's chest. It was also this moment when the door slammed open, followed by the smell of pizza and Mike Chang walking in.

"Guys we made it...back." he said, dropping the pizza as he took in the scene before him.

"You're timing was off by about ten minutes, Chang." Kurt growled as Puck and Sam pulled out of him, rolling up their condoms and throwing them into Kurt's waste paper basket. Kurt and Puck climbed into the double bed and Puck wrapped his arms around the tiny alabaster skinned boy as Sam, still naked, walked into the bathroom, wiped himself down and got back into the bed, cuddling Kurt from the other side. "Maybe in a few days? I'm gonna need to rest after this." Kurt grinned over Sam's shoulder as he felt Puck gently kiss the back of his neck and Sam cup his ass.


End file.
